


quarantining or how quinn might lose it, once for all.

by poketa



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, and COVID-19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poketa/pseuds/poketa
Summary: It starts like the worst horror movie ever but instead of being trapped in the basement of a creepy 50-something year old, Quinn finds herself being trapped in Rachel Berry's basement.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 100
Kudos: 369





	1. breaking news

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of something I'm writing, not sure if I will continue it, but here, have it.
> 
> enjoy, i guess.

* * *

It starts like the worst horror movie ever but instead of being trapped in the basement of a creepy 50-something year old, Quinn finds herself being trapped in Rachel Berry's basement.

They are writing an essay for their shared Literature class and everything happens so fast, that Quinn can only watch with concealed horror how everything goes to _hell_.

* * *

_"Girls!"_ Hiram's voice carries from the first floor and Quinn stops typing the introduction in Rachel's laptop as Rachel frowns and listens intently to the voice of her dad "They declared level 4! It's a pandemic!" 

Quinn feels her heart stop as she swallows tightly.

Of course, COVID-19 decides to become the end of the world just as Quinn has to be over Rachel's house and not in her own home.

Rachel looks back at her and there's panic on those features but also an edge of stress.

"What does that mean?" Quinn didn't put enough attention at her biology class to know the specifics, nor she has been attentive of the news but something tells her that Rachel already knows everything concerning this virus.

And Rachel breathes deeply.

"It means - it means that people have to maintain minimal social contact and preferably keep themselves inside their houses" her voice is a little nervous and Quinn feels like she isn't the only one stressed about them being trapped in a pandemic. Quinn frowns "My dads and I - planned a Quarantine for this case" Rachel confesses as she glances at Quinn.

"No - I can't be _quarantined_ in here" Quinn stammers as she stands up from her chair and Rachel looks slightly taken aback by her reaction "With _you_ " The blonde exclaims as she begins to pace and fix the skirt of her cheerleader uniform.

It was supposed to be a normal Friday - yes, she had to write an essay with _none other than Rachel Berry_ \- but then she had a party to attend with Santana and Brittany.

"Quinn, believe me, this situation is less than ideal for both of us" Rachel replies with a scoff and the blonde just snorts at the forceful tone of the small brunette, Rachel Berry can't intimidate her "When I planned a quarantine with my fathers, the last thing I thought it would happen was to be caught with you on my house" the diva explains with a bitter tone.

Quinn turns to her and smiles viciously "Yeah, not everyone is lucky enough" she teases, putting her hands on her hips.

Rachel snorts as she stands up from her chair "Whatever, Fabray _"_ she replies with snark, closing her notebook and Quinn knows that they won't do more of it.

Both are far too riled up to pay any attention to _King Lear_ and continue this essay that it won't even matter with a virus killing people outside, right?

"You know what? I'm gonna go home" Quinn decides as she takes her bag and starts to walk up the steps of the little stairs "We can have a video call and write the rest of our essay together" Quinn continues, feeling the presence of Rachel behind her as she opens the door of the basement and steps into the first floor.

" _Quinn,_ wait" Rachel says, following her to the door and her fathers are in the living room with the TV on as it drones about the pandemic, the number of deaths and how Ohio is apparently a focus of the virus. 

The blonde stops walking as both men stand from the couch and frown at them.

"Everything alright, honey?" Leroy says, folding his arms over his chest and Quinn tries to not recoil but Rachel's dad is tall and intimidates her. 

He may dress with soft sweaters and cream colours but that man looks like he would fight a crocodile to keep his daughter safe.

Quinn swallows tightly.

"Everything is alright, daddy" Rachel replies with a big smile and that's a show smile if she ever saw one "Quinn just wants to go home and I was about to tell her-" 

Hiram interrupts his daughter and Rachel closes her mouth instantly with a huff.

"That isn't an option, Quinn" Hiram explains as he fixes his glasses and he may be less intimidating than his husband but she still has some regards concerning him "Cops are closing down the roads and sending everyone back to their houses" 

"Great, then they will send me back to my house, it's perfect" Quinn replies with a tight smile. The sooner she gets out of here, the sooner she can stop this act of tolerating Rachel.

"I don't think that's how it works, honey" Hiram laments with a frown "They will probably send you back here as you had contact with us - to quarantine" he reasons with a serious nod.

And Quinn snaps her mouth shut.

* * *

"Just to be clear, I'm not happy with this arrangement, either" Rachel declares from the other side of the couch as Quinn sits idly listening to one side of the conversation over the kitchen.

Rachel's fathers are currently talking to Quinn's mother over the phone, assuring her that her sweet and polite daughter is safe with them during this quarantine.

And Quinn smiles tightly at her company.

"Please, you must be ecstatic" her laugh is forced and she would love to just punch something or someone, preferably Rachel but apparently, one shouldn't punch the owner of the house where you are _quarantining_ "you not only ruined my Friday night but now I have to spend the next two weeks with you" 

At least, she had a bag with her clothes for the weekend on her car and she will have something else to wear, besides her cheer uniform. 

And more importantly, she won't have to wear Rachel's clothes, that would be just _cathartic._

"Yes, Quinn" Rachel replies and the blonde turns to the brunette with a glare "Because my goal in life is to piss you off and keep you from going to a mindless party with Santana and Brittany" her voice drops with bite and Quinn is glad that her fathers are away because she can glare in peace "Keeping you in my house as a cherished guest, meanwhile my privacy goes from 100 to zero" Rachel continues and her smile could fool anyone, maybe she is a good actress.

"Alright, girls" Leroy says interrupting their glare contest and both snap from it to look at the muscular man "Judy is now informed of the quarantine and I'll make sure of keeping her informed of your well-being, Quinn" 

"Thanks" Quinn thanks with a sincere smile, he's not that bad, really, it's not his fault he has the most annoying person on Earth as his daughter. 

"Thank you, daddy" Rachel replies with her own smile.

"However, now we have to talk about sleeping arrangements" Hiram informs them and both girls quickly lose their smiles as he moves his hands and puts them together "Sadly, our guest room has been transformed into a home office and there's no bed" 

"Dad-" Rachel tries to intercede but Quinn watches with horror as his eyes light up with an idea just like Rachel's eyes do before having a terrible idea.

"Fortunately, Rachel's bed is big enough for you two" Hiram says with a sure nod.

"Mr. Berr - _Hiram_ \- I wouldn't like to impose-" Quinn tries but he just dismisses her with a hand and a nice smile.

"Please, our daughter wouldn't mind" Hiram cuts her off with a laugh and he turns to Rachel, who looks like a deer trying to remember how to breath but with a blinding smile "right, sweetheart?" 

Rachel works her jaw up and down and that's when Quinn realizes that Rachel's fathers don't really know about _them_.

About their tremulous past, Quinn means.

The bullying, the mocking, the slushing - Quinn basically being her number one _enemy._

Not that they are friends now but they have...an _understanding_ that consists of being civil and this quarantine seems like the perfect opportunity to completely screw up their arrangement.

"Sure, dad" Rachel confirms what is definitely their doom and Quinn watches with horror as Rachel sends them a blinding smile that is entirely manufactured because Rachel must be feeling worse than Quinn.

* * *

  
Quinn changes out from her cheer uniform before dinner. Opting for jeans and a cardigan with sneakers, she comes out of Rachel's bathroom with a concealed frown.

Being in normal clothes at this house, makes everything feel a little more real.

"My dads are making dinner" Rachel informs her from her place behind her laptop at her desk, she doesn't turn from her spot and Quinn prefers that.

"Okay" Quinn says with a nod, leaving her bag beside the bed and Quinn sits there, not wanting to be standing in the middle of the room in an uncomfortable silence "So - this is where the magic happens" she teases and tries to not cringe at herself.

If she's going to spend two weeks with Rachel, they should try to be friendly with each other, at least?

"If by magic you refer to music training, then yes" Rachel replies as she types furiously on her keypad and Quinn furrows her brow "This is where musical art becomes part of something beautiful" 

"You're so dramatic" Quinn replies with a snicker and Rachel finally turns in her chair, her face is pinched.

"Life is my stage and I take it as is it" Rachel replies back, crossing her arms over herself and she has changed into a pink hoodie and Quinn is glad the girl has something else than those terrible sweaters "But, of course, you know life is an acting experience, you're always playing a character at school" she bites out.

The blonde lifts her eyebrow "Oh? Me? No - that's just who I am" Quinn replies with a smile, she sits back on her hands.

Rachel frowns but then just looks determined.

"Please, Quinn" her tone is in explaining mode and it's Quinn's least favorite "Are we all supposed to act like we do? Of course not, those are masks keeping ourselves safe from the different interactions we face everyday" her posture is rigid and Quinn feels like she's being lectured and it's confirmed when Rachel brings out an author "Goffman says, in fact, that is part of essential basic social action to mask ourselves" she confides with a nod "Your hard exterior, if not bitchy attitude, probably is just that - a _mask_ " she uncrosses her arm and continues "At the end of the day, a mask to protect who you really are inside"

Quinns waits for the silence to settle and then, she can't help but laugh "You're so full of shit, Berry" she giggles and shakes her head.

But inside? oh - she's _definitely_ not laughing inside her head.

Quinn is completely freaking out inside - because there's no way, here in Rachel's room, she is going to admit to being a big coward.

One that hides behind a mask and that treats everyone likes crap and loves having control, because there was once upon a time a girl who had none of it.

So, she laughs.

"Whatever, it's a proven theory" Rachel declares, turning back to her desk.

"So - what do you do on a Friday night, anyway" Quinn inquires with a tilt of her head as she looks around the room and nods at the books over the side of the desk. Most of them are known and Quinn grins briefly as she realizes that, at least, she could borrow some books from Rachel to keep herself entertained.

"My fathers and I watch movies, then play cards or something, talk about our plans for the weekend" Rachel informs her, matter of fact, as she continues typing "Of course, we'll have to reschedule the farmer's market and our visit to the antique shop but we'll manage to find another inside activity to keep ourselves busy" 

Quinn nods, even if Rachel can't see her "That sounds…" she thinks about a time when it wasn't just her mother and her, when Russell lived with them and Quinn remembers her Friday nights, she never would spend them with her parents, both liked to drink and go out with people from church or maybe hold ridiculous evenings that Quinn hated as they would just parade her around like a doll.

She shakes her head at the bitter memories "That's nice" Quinn says softly.

Rachel stops furiously typing "Yeah, it is" she says and then continues a little more subdued.

Quinn stands from the bed and walks hesitantly to the bookshelf "Can I…?" she asks, turning to Rachel, who is staring at her with a penetrative gaze, like she's trying to figure something out.

"Of course" Rachel nods and watches as Quinn moves her fingers from column to column, reading the titles under her breath.

Finally, she finds one she used to read and takes it out.

" _Narnia?"_ Rachel inquires with a surprised expression.

"I may identify with Edmund" Quinn shrugs and moves back to the bed, sitting idly by the end and opening the book to the first page.

"Sure" Rachel teases with a playful scoff and then softly mutters _"Lucy"_

Quinn snaps her eyes to Rachel but she seems ignorant to the panic her words just caused as she turns back to her laptop and just begins writing again.

 _Breath in and out,_ _Quinn_.

She didn't mean it - Lucy is a character from the book, she doesn't know about _her_ \- Rachel couldn't know about her.

Swallowing tightly, Quinn moves to the first page and immerses herself in a world different from this one, one where she doesn't exist and where everything is possible. 

One where she doesn't have to wear a mask, one where she doesn't have to be trapped with Rachel Berry for two weeks, who could easily unmask her if she tried hard enough.

Of course, of all places, she ended up _quarantining_ over here.

* * *


	2. the first hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn graces the tip of her fingers around the frame of her glasses as she hears the distant closing of the basement door and turns instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and bullying works, have the second chapter.

* * *

Dinner comes sooner than she would like, Quinn is immersed in the book and the knock at the door certainly breaks the magical spell that it casted over her.

" _Girls_ , go wash your hands, dinner's ready!" Hiram's voice comes as he opens the door and sticks his head into the room, he has a big smile and the resemblance with Rachel's smile, makes Quinn quirk her lips.

"Alright, Mr. Berry" Quinn replies quietly as Rachel stands and begins to stir a little.

 _"Hiram"_ The man corrects "I'm Hiram and my husband is _Leroy_ because you can't call us both Mr. Berry" he explains with a serious expression "it gets confusing, believe me, been there, seen that" he says with a teasing smile.

And yes, he's just as verbose as Rachel.

"Understood, _Hiram_ " Quinn replies and it's a little awkward to be using first name basis with Rachel's fathers, but she guesses that a fourteen day quarantine will bring them together, like it or not.

"We'll be down there in five, Dad" Rachel says as she shows him out and she sighs, reclining over the now closed door "God - he's so - " she moves her hand around like trying to explain but it seems like the words escape away from her tongue.

Quinn grins, marking the book with a pencil and leaving it at the night table "He's just like you" The blonde comments, watching as Rachel purses her lips.

"If you are trying to insult both me and my dad with that comment-" Rachel says as she blinks quickly back at her, moving away from the door.

"I'm not" Quinn replies quickly, standing up "He seems like a nice guy" she shrugs and then moves to the bathroom.

She opens the faucet and takes some liquid soap and starts to wash them but Rachel interrupts her

"You have to sing something while you wash them"

Quinn looks up and over the mirror she can see Rachel looking back at her with a serious face.

"Really?" she questions with a grin.

"Yup, it's part of the prevention procedure" Rachel replies just as deadly serious.

Quinn shakes her head but Rachel seems serious as she stands behind her with her arms crossed over her hoodie clad chest.

"Fine" she concedes and looks down at her hands as she cleans them thoroughly " _Oops, I did it again, I played with your heart"_ she sings softly, trying not to blush at the piercing gaze she feels onto her _"got lost in the game, Oh baby, baby, Oops, you think I'm in love, That I'm sent from above"_ Quinn trails off awkwardly as she rinses her hands _"I'm not that innocent…"_

There goes a second and then Rachel speaks, clearing her throat, the girl says "Now that wasn't that hard" she comments.

And Quinn looks up to see Rachel looking a little pink on her cheeks.

Quinn raises her eyebrow, feeling smug "Was I a little sharp?" she asks with an innocent smile as she moves to dry her hands with some tissues.

The girl already told her to not use towels to dry them - apparently, towels are sources of viruses.

"Just a little" Rachel replies nonchalant as she takes a deep breath and begins to sing her own song _"In every job that must be done, there is an element of fun, you find the fun and snap!"_ she sings happily as Quinn watches her _"The job's a game and every task you undertake, becomes a piece of cake, A lark! A spree! It's very clear to see that!"_

Quinn claps and Rachel turns to her and gives a mock bow, before moving to take some tissues and move towards the door of her room.

The blonde follows her quietly, trying to keep her thoughts to herself. 

The easy banter is nice to have but Quinn knows that this is just a survival tactic to keep the peace between them, because underneath all the mocking and teasing, both girls just don't know how to interact with each other without becoming what they used to be.

Enemies, rivals, girls who couldn't stand each other.

Quinn sighs deeply as she descends the stairs, hoping to just find the key to interact with Rachel soon enough.

She sits at the table in front of Rachel and tries to not glance at her so much but the way Rachel just interacts with her fathers while they eat...Quinn is curious about this family and their connection.

Leroy isn't as verbose as Hiram and Rachel, he mostly keeps to himself, comments about something just if they directly ask him.

Quinn finds herself watching the Afro-American man with inquisitive eyes. The way he just looks at them and nods with attention, Quinn has received that from Rachel, countless times even on her worst days.

"Quinn?" 

She shakes her head, snapping out of her trance and looks at the source of the voice "Yes?" Quinn inquires with a raised brow.

"Would you like some?" Rachel says as she offers a tray with golden nuggets and Quinn quirks her lips.

"Aren't you supposedly vegan?" The blonde inquires as she accepts the tray and pushes three pieces onto her plate, next to some greens and grated potatoes.

"Yes I am" Rachel says with a grin and Quinn quirks her brow as she stabs half of a piece and takes it in her mouth. It tastes like chicken, it has the texture of chicken but by that grin she definitely knows it's not _chicken_ "They are made with tofu" the brunette informs her as Quinn munches throughout her bite.

"Colour me surprised, this could fool anyone" Quinn replies after she swallows sending a little grin to Rachel, who smiles back at her.

Their shared glance just falls onto a new folder in Quinn's mind that she likes to call _quarantine_ and that she will push as back as she can to the back of her mind, once this strange experience ends.

"And that's a first" Hiram interrupts them and Quinn looks at him "Normally, people don't like her _vegan substitutes"_ he explains with a shrug.

"Vegan bacon just ain't like the real thing, baby girl" Leroy laments as he pats her arm and Rachel pouts at her dad.

Quinn's heart clenches at the sight and she swallows tightly, looking down at her plate.

"You know, I know your mother, Quinn" Leroy says as Rachel starts to talk with Hiram about something else. The blonde turns and the man has a soft smile "We used to be... _friends_ over high school" he continues as she opens her mouth to ask but something just clicks. 

She has seen him somewhere before.

"Wait -" Quinn says and she eyes him up and down "You dated my mother, didn't you?" 

The table falls onto silence as the man leaves his fork down and smiles ruefully at her.

"Before coming out...Yes, I dated Judy in high school" he confides and there's a glint of something nostalgic in those eyes.

"Daddy…" Rachel speaks and she looks perplexed and hurt.

He takes her hand and holds it "This town used to be much worse, if you can believe it, baby girl" Leroy says and Rachel nods with misty eyes that make Quinn swallow tightly "Judy knew I was gay and she dated me anyway" Leroy confides as he looks back at the blonde.

And Quinn frowns at the information "She was your beard?" 

"Call it what you want but she saved my life" Leroy confesses and there's a pain in those eyes that Quinn doesn't know how it relates to her but it slaps her across the face "Judy made high school bearable for a black gay kid like me and for that I'll be forever grateful" he completes with a sad smile.

The ambient is charged with a tense silence and it breaks, once Leroy offers his other hand to Quinn, who takes it and grips it.

The rest of the dinner proceeds in a more calm manner, maybe there isn't a lot to talk about or maybe everyone is just digesting the conversation in their own way.

* * *

  
  


Quinn walks out of the backdoor and into the backyard, her phone gripped tightly in her hand as she waits for the other side to pick up.

_"Quinnie? How are you? I've been so worried since this quarantine has started!"_

Her mother's voice comes a jumbled mess of questions and Quinn sighs deeply before replying.

"I'm fine, mom" Quinn says kicking her feet as she sits in the swing and it rocks gently "Seriously, we just had dinner and now we are going to watch some movies" she explains.

There's a relieved sigh and it's soothing.

" _Good, I trust them to keep you safe, Quinnie -"_

"Mom?" she interrupts her mother and looks up to the starry sky. Tonight it seems like every star is out and she could just touch them.

 _"Yes, honey?"_

"Why didn't you tell me about Leroy Berry?" she inquires with a curious tone, it's not accusatory, Quinn's just completely curious as to _why._

Maybe Russell plays a significant part in this story.

There's a long silence and then another sigh, this one is resigned and Quinn bites her lip.

" _It was a long time ago, honey, we were in high school, he needed something - someone - to keep him safe from the small minded people"_ her mother replies and there's an edge in that voice that makes Quinn hold her breath. Her mother sounds bitter even a little angry and the younger blonde waits _"He was the only decent guy who asked me out - figures, he would be gay"_ her mother laughs and Quinn does too _"When he told me - I just knew what I had to do"_

There's a grasshopper bouncing around the backyard and some fireflies, Quinn tries to follow them with her eyes but they get lost into the grass and she sighs.

"I'm glad you did it, mom" Quinn replies as she smiles into the night.

_"Me too, honey, me too"_

Judy explains that she's quarantining at work with everyone and for some reason, Quinn laughs.

_"Come on, they aren't so bad!"_

"They are a bunch of boring lawyers and defenders, mom, that's as boring as it can get" Quinn teases as she rubs her arm when the wind blows.

 _"Well - not everyone is lucky enough to be with the Berries"_ Judy teases back and Quinn can't help but grin shyly.

"I'm gonna go help with the dishes, okay?" The blonde girl deflects, because as much as she has liked being in this house, it's the first night and it's not even done yet.

_"Goodnight, Quinnie, love you"_

"Love you too, mom"

* * *

She ends the call and it feels like something lifts from her shoulders, but Quinn isn't sure what it was in the first place.

As she enters the house, Quinn hears bickering from the living room over the first movie and she sighs deeply.

It's late into the night and Quinn can't sleep.

It's not the space on the bed, to be fair, Rachel is rather small and her bed has the right size for them to share and sleep comfortably.

But her mind swirls with thoughts, ideas and conversations and Quinn wonders how she can't fall asleep after such a tiring day?

Oh, yeah - _it's the anxiety._

"Quinn" 

The whisper comes soft and unexpected, Quinn is glad that she isn't easily scared or she would've jumped at the mention of her name coming from the other side of the bed at 2 am from the complete darkness.

"Yes?" She whispers back.

"Stop thinking so loud" Rachel teases and Quinn chuckles softly.

One of her thoughts stands out from the rest and the blonde voices it before she can think better of it.

"Did you know about my mother _dating_ your father?" Quinn asks and glances at Rachel, who has her back turned to her.

There goes a beat of silence and Quinn turns to look to the ceiling, stars adorn the surface of it and she smiles unwillingly.

"He told me about _Judith_ no last name" Rachel confesses in a small voice "A girl who gave him the chance to survive his way through high school" she sounds teary and Quinn closes her eyes at the pain.

Quinn nods solemnly and thinks about the words, a horrible feeling settles on her stomach and before she can help it, she says it "Never thought it would be my mother, right?" her voice doesn't carry how she feels, because she feels awful and rotten and how was her mother better than her, once upon a time in a more fucked up time.

"Quinn - " 

Finally, Rachel turns to look at her and she's crying and Quinn wants to run somewhere, anywhere, just to get out.

"You're not your mask" Rachel whispers quickly, gazing intently back at her and Quinn rubs furiously at her eyes to keep them dry.

She won't cry.

"Don't fool yourself, Rachel" Quinn whispers back and she evades those searching brown eyes.

There has been enough weakness for today and it's not even the end of her first twenty four hours at this house.

"As much as you think you do, no one really knows me" Quinn continues.

She thinks about boyfriends, cheating, Beth, power, surgeries, Belleville and a nose bigger than her fears.

 _Sometimes not even myself_ doesn't leave her mouth but she has said enough and turns away to face the other side where those eyes can't search her for answers she can't really give.

  
  
  


* * *

By Sunday, Quinn wakes up to an empty bed and for a whole minute she's confused about her current location then she looks to the far wall on the other side of the room where a _Wicked_ poster hangs on the wall and Quinn remembers the quarantine.

She stands up from the bed and foregoes putting on her contacts, instead, Quinn opens a black little box from her bag and puts on her black rimmed optical glasses. 

Slowly rising to her toes, Quinn stirs her limbs and rotates her neck a little " _Hmm_ " the blonde moans as a bone sounds somewhere. She walks to the bathroom and opens the door hesitantly.

The bathroom is Rachel-less and Quinn takes the opportunity to take care of all her personal hygiene.

Downstairs, slow jazz comes out from the kitchen and both her empty stomach and curiosity brings her down the stairs with eager steps but cautious eyes.

At the stove, Leroy is cooking something that smells delicious. He is wearing another comfy sweater and dress pants, she appreciates his sense of style with a nod.

"Good morning" She greets the man and he turns to her with a smile.

"Good morning, my new child" Leroy teases and she chuckles.

"Where's …?" Quinn inquires as she sits by the breakfast table on pajamas and optical glasses.

"Doing her dancing routine downstairs" Leroy says as he flips a hotcake in a professional manner "Her instructor cancelled her lessons - for obvious reasons - and she couldn't fathom the idea of leaving her time to waste" he turns to her and makes a face.

"And Hiram?" Quinn asks more conversationally, playing with a tea bag from the dispenser on the table.

"Down the office looking over some cases" Leroy explains with a snort as he lays another pancake on a plate "they couldn't be more alike even if they try"

The silence enters the kitchen but it's not uncomfortable, the sizzling of the pan otherwise pairing it up rather well with the music.

And Quinn wants to ask about her mother, ask about some things she doesn't understand and somehow feels that the older man could explain them to her but it's barely her second day at this house and it doesn't feel like the door is open yet.

Maybe another day in the future.

 _Yeah_.

"Can you get Ray-ray while I get my husband?" 

Leroy's voice wakes her up from her wandering thoughts and Quinn nods solemnly, standing up from her chair and walking to the basement's door with her own ideas still tumbling around her mind.

She knocks on the door and after a few seconds of cero response, the blonde pushes it open. 

Carefully padding downstairs on her sock clad feet, Quinn welcomes the image of a part of Rachel Berry she has never seen before.

Dancing to classical music, clad in black tights, tight white v neck with a tank over it, Rachel looks like a professional dancer with her almost perfect bun at the top of her head.

Stretching her legs in a pointe, making a few twirls and then ending on a classical solemn pose with her hands around herself and an expression of pain on her face, Quinn can't help herself and speak at the end of the piece.

"That was beautiful" She compliments and Rachel flies her eyes open and seems shocked as she looks up at Quinn all the way up the stairs.

There are a few drops of sweat running down Rachel's neck and Quinn blushes as she catches herself following them down the cleavage.

She turns her gaze to the ceiling.

"Thank you" Rachel breathes out as she stretches her long and talented limbs, Quinn notices with interest the flexibility of the girl, Rachel Berry really is a box full of surprises "Did you - uhm - want something?" The shorter girl asks as she opens her bottle of water.

"Breakfast will be ready soon" Quinn informs her, matter of fact and her eyes follow the movement of Rachel's throat as she drinks water.

Deliberate sips that show the tan of her neck.

The blonde swallows with difficulty and prefers to turn back to walk up the stairs. What's happening to her? It's been two days at this house and she's already losing her mind.

"Thanks" Rachel says softly just as Quinn has her hand on the doorknob and she hesitates to open it.

What's she waiting for?

"I like your glasses" comes Rachel's voice from downstairs.

That makes her finally turn it and step inside the first floor, closing the door behind herself, the classical music just becomes a distant melody to Quinn.

Her mind swirls with dancing steps and grace as she enters the kitchen again, Quinn just stares at the pile of pancakes and bites her lip.

She shakes her head as she watches her own reflection on the microwave. 

Her glasses adorn her face but something else that the blonde notes is changing.

Quinn graces the tip of her fingers around the frame of her glasses as she hears the distant closing of the basement door and turns instantly.

_Fuck._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you have any idea what's coming thru?


	3. a tale of two quinn's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every day, it seems like the mask slips more away, leaving the second Quinn to become the default and it's scary in all the ways that she doesn't know how to deal with the world being like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and our favorite repressed cheerleader is cracking, every day a little more, more to come, every day

* * *

By the fifth day of quarantine, Quinn has down a routine that starts by waking up to an empty bed - and she's thankful for that small privilege.

But on Wednesday, something shifts drastically as she opens her eyes and not only finds herself with the sight of Rachel still sleeping on the bed, but Quinn begins to panic as she realizes the position of Rachel's hand circling her waist. 

She chalks it up to disgust as her cheeks burn and just about throws the offending hand away from her body and inevitably, the movement wakes up Rachel.

"Wha…." The girl says as she stirs from her sleep and looks back at her with a frown.

"Keep your hands to yourself" Quinn grits out as she moves away from the girl and sends an offended expression at her " _Please_ "

Rachel seems to realize what's being said and instantly moves away from her too "Wh-what did I do?" her voice is thick with sleep and on another occasion Quinn could've made fun of her but Quinn isn't amused as her face burns with many emotions she isn't sure how to point out.

"Just touching with your hand a body that ain't yours" Quinn explains as she moves to sit in the bed and avoid those brown eyes.

"I'm - I'm sorry, Quinn - I obviously didn't mean to" Rachel stammers from besides her and the blonde cheeks feel like they are burning "Consent is everything I've always strived for and this won't happen again" Rachel swears as she turns in the bed, looking evidently surprised and Quinn feels bad for the guilty expression on that face.

Rachel clearly didn't realize what she was doing, right?

She bites her lip and concedes.

"Just, don't do it again" Quinn emphasizes as she sends one meaningful glance at the girl and walks to the bathroom. 

She closes the door and instantly rests against it.

Quinn has been losing her mind these past few days, it seems like everything that Rachel does, just simply puts her on edge.

Rachel sings? She won't stop thinking about the song for hours.

Rachel touches a part of her body? Quinn suddenly feels feverish and wonders about corona.

Rachel does anything? Quinn absolutely feels like putting her head through the wall.

Maybe it's just spending so much time together with someone you don't like. Perhaps, it's just that.

Finally, Quinn moves away from the door and begins to strip, she definitely needs a hot scalding shower to relax her muscles.

It certainly doesn't help that at the other side of the door, Rachel is waiting for her turn to use the facilities.

* * *

After the shower, Quinn is glad that Rachel isn't outside the bathroom. 

It's already uncomfortable to be in Rachel's room every day and just...having to dress and undress there, makes her uneasy. 

With her presence in the room, it's certainly worse.

She picks jeans and a white tank top, opting for her cheerleader sneakers. The past few days have been at least good for her hair to rest from that uptight ponytail.

Quinn picks another book from Rachel's collection and at this point she doesn't have to ask for it - Rachel made some rules and most of them, essentially just are based on leaving things in their exact places and being clean.

Two things that Quinn already practices, anyway.

 _A tale of two cities_ hangs from her hand and she walks down the stairs, her optics have been framing her face like a fixture lately.

"How is everything going for you and Quinn?" comes the comforting voice of Leroy from the kitchen and the slow jazz from the radio is soothing in a way that back at her house there wasn't any music like this.

And Quinn stills at the stairs as the volume is lowered and the conversation takes more place.

"It's - it's been" Rachel replies comes quiet from somewhere around the kitchen and the blonde bites her lip, holding tightly onto the rail "I don't know, daddy" Quinn sighs as she strains to hear "Our cohabitation is alright, we both manage to keep the room clean, to respect each other's space - but I still can't help but think she still doesn't like me" Rachel's tone subdued and doubtful.

Quinn closes her eyes tightly and breathes out.

"Give her time, Ray" Leroy's comforting voice comes and the blonde sits at the stairs, touching the surface of the Charles Dickens book with the tip of her fingers, holding her breath "She hasn't had an easy life - not that any of us had it - but you gotta understand not everyone has an easy time redeeming their past"

So, Leroy does know about Quinn.

About the bullying, about the lies, about their strained relationship.

She guesses that he knows more about her, that what he mentions but that's a conversation they will have someday, maybe.

Quinn swallows tightly.

"She will come around, Ray, just wait" he says and the silence overtakes again.

She breathes out deeply, before climbing the rest of the stairs and making herself noticeable "Good morning" Quinn greets quietly as she eyes Leroy in his usual place by the stove and Rachel preparing tea by the table.

"Good morning, Quinn" Leroy replies back, turning from the stove to send her a quick nod and a smile and she smiles shyly back "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did" Quinn replies conversationally, not really knowing what to do as Rachel stands by the table and the blonde stills feels awkward after their earlier situation "What about you?" she asks.

"Oh, you know, I sleep like a bear" He jokes and she thinks about dad bear and goldilocks for a second chuckling to herself at the ridiculous image.

"Isn't my dearest husband the best cook ever" Hiram enters the kitchen, cutting their pleasantries and Quinn is glad for it, the image with the bears distracted her.

She watches with interest as Hiram embraces Leroy tightly from behind and rests his cheek against him. 

Something about their intimacy just makes her feel at peace, like there's hope in this world, something about fighting the odds and having a family in this shitty little town.

Quinn thinks about her mother with sadness but also a new sense of appreciation.

"What do we have here?" Hiram says with a serious mock tone, looking over Leroy's shoulder "Eggs and ham?" 

"Leroy I am" The other man replies and Hiram laughs lightly, before kissing his cheek and moving away to make himself a coffee.

Being in this house has shown her something about domesticity that Quinn swore lost a long time ago.

She takes a seat by the table, taking the teapot from a shy Rachel to help herself to some tea.

Both interchange an awkward glance and Quinn feels like breaking the silence.

"Thank you" she says and berates herself but it's not like she knows what else to say.

"You're welcome" Rachel replies quickly, showing a brief grin to then move her eyes back to her cup.

* * *

Quinn takes a bottle of water and moves to the backyard, after doing the dishes and leaving the kitchen in order.

She settles against the swaying seat with the book and immerses herself in the long prose.

_“It was the best of times, it was the worst of times…"_

Quinn inevitably chuckles at the words, caught in her position, the irony is a mirror to her situation.

And as she reads along the words of the author, the main topics of the book jump from the story to make sense to her in a way that she starts to think about her actual self.

Divided between two personalities.

One Quinn that she is at school, the one that made Rachel Berry suffer with harsh taunts, hurtful comments and actions that she regrets to this day.

That Quinn that she tries to bury constantly, ashamed of it but is a mask to protect the other Quinn.

The one that usually hides from everyone.

The Quinn that has been living in this house the past few days, the one that tries to not shrink against the weight of the unknown immensity but fails, the one that has too many questions but is afraid of the answers.

The one rubbing her eyes right now because tears are escaping down her cheeks and - when she came this fragile and weak?

Quinn takes off her glasses and gently leaves them on the seat besides her.

Every day, it seems like the mask slips more away, leaving the second Quinn to become the default and it's scary in all the ways that she doesn't know how to deal with the world being like this.

The opening of the door snaps her out of her misery and Quinn quickly moves to dry the tears with her arm.

"Good book?" Leroy asks gently and he doesn't move to take a seat with her but she moves her glasses to leave some space anyway.

"It always gets to me" Quinn lies easily, trying to slip on the remnants of the first Quinn. She marks the page and leaves it closed on her lap "Did you need anything?" the blonde inquires with a smile.

"Just needed some air" Leroy replies as he stands just outside the door with his eyes closed and a serene expression that makes Quinn wistful for feeling like that.

"Missing the OSU life?" Quinn inquires, remembering a mention about his position in the department of Sociology of said university a few nights ago.

"Not really" Leroy replies, opening his eyes and he grins at her with such an open happy expression, she wonders how he seemed menacing a few days ago but now is the person that makes her feel more comfortable at this house. He continues, turning back to the backyard "Being home is such a privilege I wouldn't change it for anything" 

Quinn wonders about the concept of home, having a home and feeling at home, the duality of something so common but that not everyone has.

The questions bite her mind and Quinn opens the door, just a little.

"My mother - she said you were the only decent guy that asked her out in high school" She offers and Leroy turns to her with inquisitive eyes and a quirk to his lips, his hands on his pockets.

"Did she also mention I was also the only black kid at our grade?" Leroy questions seriously.

Quinn shakes her head "She didn't"

"Well, I was" He adds with a smile and then chuckles uncomfortably looking away "and your grandparents didn't like it one bit"

Quinn swallows, she knew her grandparents were religious people...but racists?

It doesn't surprise her that much, after all, her whole family is white trash - but it does _hurt._

"That's why you two stopped….being friends _?"_ Quinn inquires opting to use the correct term.

Leroy turns to her and the way his eyes dim, makes her aware of an answer that will open her eyes more to this part of a life she didn't know.

"No" The man replies, he sighs deeply, scratching his chin "It was actually Russell's fault" 

The pit of anger deserved for her father somehow begins to burn brighter at the words and Quinn moves the book beside before she rips it open.

"Wouldn't say if Judy's parents played a part in it, after all, they basically married after high school" Leroy explains evenly but there's a spark of something she hasn't seen in this man and it's sadness, a melancholic sadness that twists her insides "Religious, _white,_ from a respectable family - Russell offered everything I couldn't give her" he explains.

"But you were - you are gay - would you have married her anyway?" Quinn asks instantly, because as it sounds, Leroy would have.

"She was my best friend" Leroy shrugs as it's not as unclear as it looks but it's not an answer either "The arrangement helped me survive high school, college was a whole different thing" he explains easily and she accepts the deflect, accepting to change topics.

"You met Hiram at college, right?" Quinn asks, sending her hate for father to the back of her mind.

"Yes" Leroy replies and his eyes just light up with emotion like Rachel's eyes do and there's so much of this wonderful man on her current roommate that it makes her dizzy to make the association "At a social theory class, the fool liked to argue with me every chance he got" he grins and seems lost in a memory that is sweet but also part of his reality "One day I just asked him why he liked to antagonize me so much and he sputtered like he wouldn't understand the question at all - and it hit me" Leroy retells with a nostalgic expression "I was in love with him" he says simply.

Quinn, who has been attentive to the retelling, swallows the story with a bittersweet taste.

Damn books for making her so attentive to compare aspects of someone else's to her own.

"Sometimes it's easier to argue than to kiss" She comments idly, trying to focus on the story and keep everything else away.

"Exactly" Leroy replies knowingly "The end of the semester finally came and I couldn't hold this realization down my throat" he says and his expression turns serious "So I got up from our very last class, walked up to him and asked him out" 

"Just like that?" Quinn asks and he nods "What did he say?" she asks, astounded by the bravery of this man.

She wouldn't know what to do in that situation.

Leroy cracks a smile _"Took you long enough_ he laughs and Quinn can't help but accompany him.

"Sounds like Rachel" Quinn adds and she bites her lip catching her smile.

"She's her father's daughter" Leroy rolls his eyes but the affect and cheesy smile say enough.

He sends her one smile and nods to the door, before going inside again.

Quinn's mind swirls with the conversation and it's a long period of time, before she can open the book again and not wander towards the conversation.

* * *

  
  
  


By 11 am, she receives an email from her school informing of the decision to partake on Zoom and live classes.

Quinn snorts at the idea of having a bunch of her classmates on call while a teacher that doesn't even know how to play a video on Youtube tries to teach them anything.

But she values the effort, even if it's mediocre.

"You can use the computer desk over at the home office" Hiram suggests as he chops some onions and Quinn peels the potatoes "Rach has her own laptop at her room, that way, both of you can attend your online classes while following the rules of the quarantine" 

"Thank you, Hiram" She replies with a faint blush.

He smiles bigly at her and continues on his task, concentration of an eagle and she giggles at his expression.

Rachel does the same face at Glee Club when she's expressing one of her song ideas for Regionals.

"Something funny?" Hiram teases as he passes next to her to drop the onions at the wok, where Leroy will cook them a stir fry.

"Just remembered something" Quinn dismisses quickly.

"It's alright" Hiram says going back to his place at the counter top "I know you prefer to talk with my husband" he confides with a mock hurt voice and the drama of if, it's evident who gave it to Rachel.

And just at that moment, said girl enters the kitchen.

"Can I help?" Rachel inquires, moving her sleeves up with an eager smile.

"Not if we want to eat something good" Hiram replies and she gasps putting her hand on her chest.

"My cooking abilities have improved in the last few months, thank you very much, dad" Rachel replies and pouts at Leroy, who turns from his place at the table, where he is working with his iPad "Daddy" the girl whines and the man looks up with a frown "Can I help?"

Quinn rolls her eyes at the display and just takes the potatoes and puts them on the boiling water.

"Honey, while I appreciate your interest in this mundane task, like you once said" Leroy replies and Quinn snickers at his tone but hides as Rachel turns to look at her "We got enough hands to handle it" he says with a pointed nod to Quinn, who salts the water of the pot and puts the lid on.

"Okay - I'll be doing math homework if you need me" Rachel declares with a nod and departs from the kitchen.

"She's so dramatic" Hiram exclaims from his place as he cuts some bell peppers and both Leroy and Quinn laugh at his words. He turns to them with a glare "Even laughing at the same time, we get it, you two _bonded"_ he playfully scoffs and throws a little piece of bell pepper to Leroy, who caughts it before it hits his face.

"Good reflexes" Quinn notes with an appreciative nod.

"I was the Quarterback" Leroy informs with a wink.

"Ew, this kitchen is full of jocks" Hiram exclaims as he drops the knife and wipes his hands with a towel "I'm out" he says as he walks out of the kitchen.

"Finally, we got rid of him" Leroy exclaims, standing and dropping the technological device on the table.

He moves to put on some slow jazz and the ambient moves back to his position behind the stove.

Quinn hums with appreciation as she enjoys this glimpse of domestic life where's banter, teasing, cooking and listening to good music in a house.

Somehow, this feels like _home_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you like it? kudos and comments always welcome


	4. zoom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratatouille, online classes and teasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo been on a block w this one, moved out of my home and currently dealing with my own quarantine is hard to write something and not hate it, but i needed to update. anyway, hope u like it.

* * *

After lunch, Quinn doesn't know what to do with herself.

Rachel offers to wash the dishes, Leroy has to arrange his materials to start giving online classes for his courses at OSU and Hiram goes back to the garden outside to take care of his tulips and she isn't entirely comfortable with him to spend time in the backyard.

So, she sits on the couch in the living room and enters the story of _Tale of two cities_ again.

A few chapters in, Quinn notices that she is being watched from afar.

Turning her page and then sighing, Quinn says “Stop staring, it's creepy” but her heart is doing that weird jumpy thing it likes to do whenever Rachel and her are alone.

Suddenly, she is glad that years of living with her dysfunctional family taught her to mask her feelings and act like nothing bothers her.

“I _\- I wasn't staring_ _!”_ Rachel argues and Quinn looks from the words of Charles Dickens up at her current roommate, standing under the arch of the kitchen with wide open eyes, and she raises her eyebrow “It's true, Quinn! I was merely appreciating the concentration your face displays when you're reading!” Rachel crosses her arms over her chest and her face is indignant but it feels more like it's out of stubbornness than anything else.

“Isn't that like the book definition of _staring?"_ Quinn teases and she quirks her lips up at the way Rachel tenses.

Teasing Rachel, even like this, it drives Quinn to a high that she tries to not get addicted but it's terribly hard not to when the reactions she gets from the girl are completely _priceless._

“Anyway - even though it's evident you are engaging now in the intellectual activity of reading a book” Rachel blushes to a deep deep red and Quinn surrenders for now “I was wondering how likely it would be for us to compromise into watching a movie together?” The brunette explains with perfectly managed words and it's both amusing and a little saddening to the blonde, how this girl seems to be still so intimidated by her.

They have shared a bed, now for a few days, but it seems like Rachel still sees her as the bitch who once upon a time, ordered double slushies and threw insults at her, everytime she breathed as much as a meter away from her.

Quinn doesn't blame her - has she really done something worthy to redeem herself?

“Okay” she agrees quietly, after a second, closing the book and looking up at the girl, who seems too struck to move.

And maybe Quinn isn't sure how she could break whatever wall is between them at the moment to stop making Rachel so afraid of her but watching a movie with Rachel sure feels like something she can manage at the moment.

" _Ratatouille?_ Really, Quinn?" 

Rachel questions but Quinn just shoots her a look and starts the movie.

Picking the movie is easy enough, she has been craving a _Pixar_ fix for a few days and it seems just like the perfect movie to watch with Rachel.

Because it doesn't really hold any personal issues or compromising plot to make them uncomfortable or think about something they don't want to talk about.

Rachel sits quietly on her spot and Quinn watches the start of the movie with a relaxed stance.

There aren't any incoming comments from Rachel and Quinn is grateful for that.

The book lays forgotten by the coffee table as both engage into the movie playing, it just feels comfortable to do so and Quinn hums as she drops her head against the soft material of the couch.

" _ **Anyone can cook**. But I realize, only now do I truly understand what he meant. Not **everyone can** become a great artist, but a great artist **can** come from anywhere"_

" _Wow_ " Rachel breathes out and Quinn turns to look at her with a smirk.

She choose well.

* * *

Thursday starts with Rachel's alarm waking both of them at 6:30 am and Quinn can only groan out loud as the girl jumps out from her side of the bed like it's nothing and starts to pick up her things.

"Isn't class supposed to start at 8 am" Quinn notes with a concealed frown as she turns from the pillow and sends a glare to the girl.

"Yes, but my personal routine starts at 6:30 am sharp" Rachel replies with a grin and the temptation to throw the pillow at her head ranks high on Quinn's priorities but she doesn't want to break the comfortable bond they have been forming the past few days.

Quinn only turns her head and tries to sleep.

She doesn't miss the way Rachel seems to move quieter after that.

Quinn just hums with happiness as she falls into a dreamless land.

* * *

  
  


At 8 am, Quinn is seated in the home office, hair done and fresh t-shirt.

The blonde notes with a sigh, how Santana is the first one to connect from her class, apart from Rachel, and the chat bubble instantly appears.

" _Bitch, did Judy redo your room?"_

Quinn quirks her lips as she reads the message.

 _"I'm not at my house"_ She sends back.

The blonde observes as more of her classmates start to connect, everyone in different states of waking up. Some, still in their pajamas and others just yawning but presentable enough.

Santana looks awake enough on her ponytail and glare but Quinn notices the coffee cup on her hand.

 _"Where the hell are you quarantining?"_ comes Santana's message and Quinn bites her lip and sends a quick look to the image of Rachel just sitting on her desk waiting for the class to start.

Meanwhile, Santana is glaring at the camera.

" _Rachel's"_ Quinn types after some back and forth with their expressions via webcam.

Santana gapes at the camera and Quinn is glad no one can see what they are talking about via private.

" _WHAT THE FUCK - why are you over there?"_

 _"i tho you were quarantining at your own house u freak???"_ comes after a few seconds.

Quinn glares at the camera and types quickly _"long story short: got caught here Friday night. gotta spend the next few days w berry"_

 _"wb judy?"_ Santana replies with a deeper frown.

 _"quarantine at work"_ Goes the reply.

 _"sucks lol"_ Santana types back.

 _"yes lawyers are lame"_ Quinn types with a roll of her eyes.

_"wasn't talking bout her"_

Quinn looks at the camera and Santana is grinning with malice and she's tempted to show her middle finger to her but the teacher is now with them and Rachel would probably give her a lecture about decorum through the internet or something and Quinn is definitely not up for it.

 _"I hate u"_ she types out and closes the window of the chat, paying attention to the now speaking teacher of AP English language and composition with interest.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The class ends and she closes the window instantly, sighing.

And the call comes instantly, Quinn knew it would.

" _When you said you were being put under quarantine I didn't think you would be over the Shire, Q_ " Santana snarks from the other end of the call and Quinn works her jaw up and down _"How you holding up?"_

"Good enough" Quinn replies as she sits back against the desk chair "The Berries are too nice for their own good" she rolls her eyes as she thinks about Leroy and can't help but smile.

" _Yeah yeah, the gayer the merrier_ " Santana replies and Quinn chuckles _"What about Berrylicious? Is she being her annoying self or what?"_

Actually.

"Actually, she isn't" Quinn answers truthfully "We are roommates" the part about sharing the bed is better to be left out, Quinn doesn't want the tease and saying it would just give Santana the fuel to do so "And she behaves rather normally, it seems like she acts annoying just back at school" 

Quinn thinks about masks and self-preservation methods, Rachel's attitude and the way to keep yourself afloat.

Maybe, they are more alike than they both like to admit.

" _Quinn say pepperoni pizza if they are holding you hostage"_

Quinn snorts as she turns around on the desk chair and decides to use her break to go for some tea "Goodbye, S" she replies.

" _Don't say I never care about you, bitch"_ Santana snarks.

Quinn disconnects the call and drops the phone on her desk, passes her hand through her hair.

The more she spends at this house, the more Quinn realizes that Rachel is just a girl like her and it both excites her and terrifies her to admit that one part of her wants to know more about the girl.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and...?


	5. netflix party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they watch another movie but it's not Pixar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been buried in moving out of my house, pandemic shenanigans and studying. will try my best!

* * *

_Friday 8 pm._

Normally, Quinn would be going out with her friends but the pandemia is anything but merciful and they are trapped into another video call instead of doing shots and dancing in somebody's basement.

Santana suggests a Netflix Party as an activity for their Friday night and Quinn agrees instantly.

After two days of online classes, dealing with dumbasses of teachers and her classmates interrupting their already poor education process with weird sounds and improper video call etiquette, she deserves a good distraction.

" _I'm in_ " The blonde agrees through the Zoom call.

Brittany seems more receptive of her girlfriend's idea but then something seems to pop up into her mind and she speaks quickly with far more interest that Quinn thought possible for this kind of activity.

“What if we invite Rachel?" the blonde presents from her side of the call.

Quinn frowns but not because she doesn't like the idea, but because after they watched _Ratatouille_ together, the day before, the idea of sitting with Rachel for a long period of time doesn't seem such a burden.

It actually appeals a little.

“The midget?” Santana interrupts and her face shows a frown of her own through the call “Hell _no_ \- she doesn't ever shut up”

“Actually, she does” Quinn intercedes before she can think better of it. She rolls her eyes for good measure, before smoothing her argument “We can always warn her, if she does talk, we'll kick her out” 

Brittany pouts but concedes with a nod, her blonde hair moving "Fair" 

And Santana doesn't fight the idea and it seems a little too easy for Quinn.

There must be a catch.

"Alright, Berry can join us" Santana concedes with a sneer that it's just part of her default feature by now "But I'll choose the movie" she adds and the glint in her eye doesn't appeal well to Quinn.

She can feel _it_ coming, whatever that _it_ may be.

* * *

  
  


" _Hey_ " 

Rachel looks up from her diary and Quinn frowns as the girl hastily moves to close it.

Apparently, they aren't there _yet_.

"Yeah?" Rachel replies as she looks up at her and the blush on her cheeks is bright under the light of her desk, Quinn just sighs as she closes the door behind herself and supports her body there.

"Santana and Brittany want to have a Netflix party" Quinn informs her with her arms crossed over her pink hoodie.

Rachel nods and stands from the desk, her hands move to the diary and grip it tightly. "Want to use my computer? I'll just go downstairs while you are at it" the diva opens a drawer and leaves the diary there, too distracted on her own words to notice Quinn frowning back at her "Let me just-"

"Uh, that's not necessary" Quinn interrupts as she moves away from the door "I mean, yes, we can use your computer but don't - don't go downstairs" she fights lamely, passing a hand through her hair.

She sighs deeply.

"Why?" Rachel inquires, standing up and then squinting back at her "Surely, Quinn, you must not be suggesting for me to wait outside, the quarantine prevents us from that" she lifts her chin and the gesture is almost cute with her little pout but Quinn doesn't entertain that thought more "Also it's cold outside"

But Quinn just shakes her head as she scoffs "So dense for an honor roll student, Berry" she licks her bottom lip and then says "You are invited to watch it with us" she rolls her eyes because the grin that is lifting Rachel's lips is fairly a little annoying to see.

But she can't help quirk her lips into a little smile, Rachel looks excited and is a fairly cute sight.

* * *

They are settled side to side in the bed, popcorn bowl with vegan butter with them and two cups of tea.

The video call is on and both Santana and Brittany seem ready on their beds to start the movie.

If Santana wants to tease Quinn about her and Rachel sharing not only the computer but the same space, she doesn't mention it but the knowing looks that she shoots Quinn when she begins to play the movie is a little irritating.

_Jennifer's body._

“Never heard about this movie before” Quinn confesses from her side of the bed as she observes Megan Fox's face on screen. 

Quinn knows this actress's name as every boy's wet dream and finally gets the appeal as she observes that face and body. 

And yes, appreciating the female form is a form of feminism, Quinn argues as she watches the legs of the brunette cheerleader with interest

"Have you seen this before?" Quinn suddenly asks, turning to her current roommate, feeling curious as Megan Fox's character is shown as a popular cheerleader who is bestfriends with the nerdy girl and they are shown on screen talking amicably.

The particular situation doesn't get lost on Quinn but it's not like she is that close friends with Rachel or anything - at most, they are roommates by accident and _sort_ of friends.

“Absolutely, it's actually an impeccable film with a brilliant narrative and complex female characters” Rachel whispers her response and the way she lowers her voice is kinda cute, because it almost a normal speaking tone but, of course, Rachel thinks she is being sneaky “Although, it has some gore-y scenes that i'm warning you, will make me jump and want to hide somewhere” she confides with an uneasy smile and the blonde minds begin to turns.

_Oh._

She sees Santana grinning evilly at her from her side of the screen and Quinn swallows uncomfortably as she thinks about the many ways this could go wrong. 

Rachel hiding on her neck? Yeah, _no_ \- she isn't comfortable with that kind of closeness.

“It's actually about a cheerleader that kills boys” Brittany comments from her side of the video call and Quinn snorts, mentally thanking her friend for breaking the uncomfortable moment that arises.

"I like her already" Quinn replies easily, concentrating on the screen as she moves just a little more away from Rachel.

Rachel, who seems way too into the movie to notice her nervousness.

 _"Oh"_ Santana comments idly "You'll like her alright, just wait" 

"Has everyone seen this movie but me?" Quinn inquires with a grumble but she just gets silenced by Rachel, who glares back at her and just turns back to the screen when she is sure that Quinn won't talk again.

Quinn just turns her eyes and scoffs.

* * *

A few minutes into the movie, something has happened to Jennifer and the blood flowing down her body makes Rachel turn a little to hide in Quinn's neck.

The blonde stifles but doesn't move away. Just tightly swallows and keeps on watching.

In the screen, Jennifer's pines Needy to the wall of the hallway and the tension keeps Quinn on her toes. Megan Fox moves her mouth to the neck of the other actress and speaks.

" _Are you scared?"_

"No, she's horny" Santana comments from her side of the call and Quinn chuckles, losing her tension.

" _Shhhh,_ San" Brittany whines as she intently watches the screen.

The scene changes and Rachel seems less creeped out but doesn't stray away from Quinn's shoulder.

The movie continues and every time something just a little creepy or gorey happens, Rachel hides behind her neck and by the third time, Quinn is just used to it, controlling her breath to not let Rachel notice her nervousness.

Quinn watches as Jennifer eats two more guys and - honestly? They totally had it coming, she doesn't feel sorry for any of them.

Rachel seems a little hesitant but she nods to accept her reasoning after a few seconds as they watch Needy run out the house of her boyfriend just before having sex with him, before realizing that Jennifer has killed someone.

"Are they going to explain their weird connection at some point?" Quinn inquires intrigued as a flashback shows on the screen.

Rachel nods against her shoulder "They will, just watch" her voice is a whisper.

And Quinn watches with interest the next scene as kid Needy sucks the blood dripping from the hand of kid Jennifer and then they seem to bond calling each other _sisters_ just after Jennifer offered a Ken for Needy and a Barbie for her.

" _Yehaw, incest_ " Santana teases and Quinn chuckles again, rolling her eyes and even Rachel giggles.

Next scene, Needy wakes up from her dream and walks up to her room, bathed in darkness, she strips her shirt away and sighs.

Needy lays on the bed and Quinn knows something will happen as Rachel tenses by her side.

Jennifer is laying beside Needy and the girl screams, jumping away and starting to send her out.

But there's no violence - quite the contrary.

_But we always share your bed when we have slumber parties._

Because Jennifer kisses Needy and the blonde girl just kisses her back - and it looks like it's not the first time it has happened.

_Oh._

And Quinn feels something deep in the bottom of her stomach shift and pulls at the sight. It's concerning and hot and it makes her swallow tightly.

Her heart double paces as the girls on screen keep on kissing and then move to the bed but ends sooner than it began and Santana whistles as Brittany throws a punch in the air when it ends.

Quinn presses her legs together as she recognizes the arousal on her body and she glances self-consciously to the side at Rachel, but the girl seems captivated as Jennifer begins to explain what happened the night of the fire.

Her eyes are glued onto the screen and Quinn inevitably drops her eyes to Rachel's lips.

It may be the effect of the scene that just happened in front of their eyes or just something that has been buried for a long time that has been discovered but the idea of kissing Rachel shows up in Quinn's mind as she bites her lip and watches those ruby colored lips with hunger.

She shakes her head and turns to the screen.

The knowing look that Santana sends her, it's enough to make Quinn keep her eyes glued to the screen and keep herself away from those ideas.

But it's inevitable to think about it as the whole damn movie moves around Jennifer and Needy now _obvious_ sexual tension.

Finally, something clicks in Quinn's mind.

God, she _hates_ Santana.

* * *

  
  


The movie ends with revenge, blonde hair and sapphic undertones that irk Quinn enough to instantly want to close the call and run away but she does neither.

" _What a movie_ " Santana says from her side and the grin is there, mocking and big, she really planned this huh?

" _The make out scene is always so hot_ " Brittany comments the obvious elephant in the room and Quinn closes her mouth and hums ambigually " _What do you think, Rachel?"_

Quinn keeps her eyes on the screen but the way she can see Rachel there, it's just as distressing as looking directly at Rachel when she thinks about her earlier thoughts of kissing Rachel.

"Of course, I think Megan and Amanda did a perfect job on portraying the sexual tension of their characters dynamic onto the screen" Rachel explains easily and it both sounds like she is reading a blog comment but also that's just how Rachel speaks on the daily "Agreeing with you, Brittany - it was _hot"_ The diva comments easily with an edge of breathiness.

And Quinn swallows as she thinks about her earlier thoughts.

" _Dayum, Berry, you got taste"_ Santana compliments and it sounds sincere but also her smirk is there.

With Santana, you never know.

" _S_ _anny"_ Brittany whines.

" _Bye, bitches, time for my mack on"_

And the call cuts, leaving both Rachel and Quinn surprised but not entirely as they realize they have been just dumped for some _quality_ time.

"Uh…" Rachel mumbles and Quinn turns to her, the diva is blushing and squirming a little.

"Are you alright?" Quinn asks, pushing against the discomfort of her own thoughts.

Rachel nods quickly "Just a little spooked" she explains and looks at Quinn, her eyes move from side to side in jumpy movements "That's all" she assures simply.

Quinn accepts it and closes the laptop, moving it to the night table but that happens to be over Rachel and the short distance seems to catch them both out of guard as Quinn retracts and their breathes mingle in close proximity.

"I …" Rachel mumbles and quickly stands up , making Quinn turn away too "Gotta wash my teeth" the diva walks to the bathroom and pushes the door closed.

Quinn just puffs out a breath and drops back on the bed, her head falling to the pillows.

This quarantine is getting to her head, there is no way she entered this house wanting to just have done that stupid essay and one week later, all Quinn can think about is having Rachel under her body and kissing her just like Megan Fox kissed Amanda Siegfried on the screen.

She closes her eyes and breathes out harshly.

Rachel doesn't even like her and yet here she is in her bed, laying down, thinking about kissing her.

Quinn realizes with a bitter scoff that at this very moment, she is very much Jennifer Check waiting for her own Needy to step out of that bathroom to kiss her.

And she opens her eyes and groans.

_Stupid movie, stupid Santana, stupid COVID-19_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhhh and there is it! quinn id starting to lose it but it seems like she's not the only one...?


	6. near contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the movie, Quinn can't seem to get a grip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quarantine is awful and I'm working on more fics, forgive my lack of updates please

* * *

Quinn stares back at herself over the mirror above the sink with a tight feeling inside her chest.

After the movie, it's like something has shifted inside of her, but they have been sharing that bed for one week, seven days, Quinn can do this - she can sleep in that bed _with_ Rachel.

"You can do _this_ " Quinn assures herself looking at herself. Her glasses stare back at herself and she self-consciously takes them off.

Lucy isn't the one sharing that bed, it's Quinn - Quinn is sharing the bed with Rachel and it's _not_ a problem.

She breathes deeply and finally exits the bathroom.

But then the door opens and there lays under the sheets Rachel, looking every bit the same girl who was cuddling up to her while they watched the movie and her heart stops for a single second before recovering.

The light of the lamp by the bed does nothing to stop Rachel from looking beautiful and Quinn bites the inside of her cheek.

Of course, those confusing feelings are bubbling up just when she's sharing a _bed with the very same girl she wants to kiss._

"Took you long enough" Rachel teases, but her eyes still have that movement that tells Quinn the girl isn't as settled as she pretends to be. Her eyes don't stay on Quinn, her brown eyes move to the door and then to the closet at the end of the room.

"Scoot over" Quinn orders gently as she settles against the pillow and in-between the sheets and the girl moves away, but the space feels just as tight as Quinn closes her eyes and takes another deep breath.

She extends her hand to turn down the light and the dark basks them into an abyss that didn't feel this tense the prior nights.

The movie seems to be lingering into their minds, but Quinn guesses that for _very_ different reasons.

Silence falls onto the shared space and it's a while before someone speaks.

"Quinn?"

The soft movement of a body against cotton distracts Quinn from her thoughts and she tilts her head slightly against the darkness.

"Yeah?" she replies opening her eyes but not daring to move them in the direction of Rachel, not yet.

"Would it...would it be too much-" Rachel's words are nervous, jumbled together, like they can't escape her mouth quick enough and Quinn frowns against the otherwise silent darkness of the room.

"Just say it, _Rachel_ " Quinn interrupts with a sigh and dares to look at her, who has her face a contrast against the moonlight coming from the window, her dark hair frames her face and her lips tremble with something.

It's a breathtaking sight and Quinn swallows tightly.

"Could I move closer to you?" Rachel asks timidly, her voice a contrast of her usual self and the way her eyes search in Quinn's for something, just makes her wait as Rachel continues slowly "The movie scared me a little…" the diva trails off.

But Quinn just nods, against her better judgement.

She's beyond exhausted, because she wants to comfort Rachel and stop caring about her own stupid limits.

 _Friends comfort each other_ , the blonde says to herself and then gives herself the space to _care._

"Come here" Quinn breathes out, turning to the side and offering her arms open, just the right amount, just big enough so Rachel can mold herself against them, just offering what she can give at this moment.

And Rachel moves, but _oh_ so slowly.

First, she scoots closer, her body pushing against hers in a timid manner, then her head tucks itself against Quinn's neck with a sigh, then her legs move to hug themselves against pale ones. Finally, her arms cling onto the pale shoulders of Quinn, bracing herself against her body.

And they aren't just hugging, it's more than mere comfort and they both know it, it feels like they have finally found an understanding.

Quinn sighs as her hands settle onto the wings of the singing angel owner of this bed "Better?" she murmurs against the crown of her head, Rachel's hair smells like fruits and honey and Quinn can't help humming some more as she makes soothing circles onto her back.

"Yeah" Rachel replies and the way her words kiss the skin of Quinn's neck makes her feel aware.

Aware of legs, skin, breathing, her own beating heart, lingering looks and words that she tried to not let herself say.

_Friends don't feel this way about their friends._

"I'm glad" Quinn replies idly and she closes her eyes, savoring this moment and saving it before it ends, the way her feelings are choking her up and making her feel lost.

Who knows when it will end? She has to save this into her memory before she wakes up and sends everything to _hell._

"Rachel..?" Quinn calls softly.

But the girl is gone, her breathing has descended into a steady rhythm of in and outs and Quinn opens her eyes, craning her neck to look down at the girl.

Rachel has her arms grabbing the side of Quinn's sleeping shirt and her mouth is set into a faint smile that makes Quinn smile too.

Somehow the panic diminishes at the sight but Quinn still doesn't trust herself to just fall asleep.

"Thank you" She whispers to the sleeping girl but it's not just to her. It's more than this week, it's more than just today, it's more than the whole past year.

Somehow, it feels like she's just thanking the universe as a general for the existence of Rachel and second opportunities.

Sleep comes easier after that, first like a whisper from a lover and then as a shout product of love.

Her arms are tight around Rachel and Quinn dreams of a reality where they do this every night, not just because of a quarantine that makes them share a bed, but because both want to be close like this.

* * *

  
  


Saturday morning comes with a _bang_.

A literal bang as something clashess somewhere downstairs and it wakes Quinn up with a jump.

Quinn frowns as she opens her eyes and her visual is blocked by a view full of dark hair, the steady breathing on her neck tickles and the warmth of another body that makes her finally aware.

_Rachel._

Her hands can't help it and Quinn moves them before she can stop herself.

Her fingers trace the pajama cladback slowly and nervously, her heart hammers and she's grateful that Rachel is still sleeping above her because the way her heart is beating, she is sure that paired with her blush it would be evident enough that she is _nervous._

Quinn sighs as she observes that face, there is no worry there, no frown, not an ounce of hesitation and it warms her insides to know that Rachel trusts her, trusts her enough not just to share her house, her room, her bed - but herself, like this, this open and vulnerable.

Rachel is insanely beautiful like that and Quinn isn't even talking about her looks - but the way her lips exist, the way her skin looks, the way her hair falls, she can't deny it any longer.

Rachel is _breathtaking_.

And Quinn decides to sleep, to forget her worries, to let herself another moment of this closeness, before the day starts.

Her hands clasp tighter around Rachel and the way the girl moves a little to fit herself above her, Quinn just sighs with happiness as she closes her eyes.

Because just like this - nothing else seems to matter.

Not their past, not the boys once upon a time used to be in the middle and certainly not what anyone else thinks.

* * *

  
  


Quinn wakes up completely alone the second time that Saturday morning.

The other side of the bed is cold but her hands can't help but seek Rachel the same. It's both unsurprising and disappointing but Quinn accepts her wins one at the time as she sighs.

She grasps the sheets on her fingers and turns to the door with a pained quirk of her lips, Rachel did sleep on top of her, that other side is cold for a reason - Quinn remembers with a contented sigh.

" _Breakfast!"_

Leroy's voice comes from downstairs and Quinn stirs in the bed as she prepares herself to stand from the bed.

She closes her eyes and moves her hands above her head, humming happily, because what a rest she had last night and then Quinn opens her eyes and Rachel is standing just outside the bathroom, still in her pajamas with her hand on the doorknob and a blush on her cheeks.

Quinn swallows tightly and then she notices how her own shirt has ridden up her abdomen and quickly fixes it, the way Rachel's eyes follow the movement makes her blush.

"Breakfast is ready" Quinn comments idly, standing up and averting her eyes to anywhere else, but the cute expression of embarrassment in front of her.

"Yes I heard" Rachel replies as she clasps her hands together and tilts her head to the side "I'm gonna- " she trails off and shakes her head, just opening the bedroom door and exiting the scene.

And Quinn falls back again on the bed and closes her eyes, covering her face with her hands.

_What is happening?_

* * *

  
  


Breakfast is not as painful.

With Hiram making idle talk with Rachel and Leroy engaging Quinn in a conversion about meritocracy, it becomes a lovely Saturday morning.

"We absolutely cannot ignore that privileges enable the possibility of people getting some things just for existing" she says and reaches for a slice of peach with her fork, then holds in front of her mouth "While others don't - so much for _human rights_ " Quinn shakes her head and bites.

Leroy hums as he puts down his cup of coffee and nods "Agree, the whole point of meritocracy is to make seem life as an even field of opportunities, just ignoring the different struggles every group of humans face in life" he adds.

Quinn nods as she swallows her bite "It's rubbish" agreeing with him.

"You two make me feel dumb" Hiram comments with a pout and Quinn turns to the older man with a sheepish smile "And I'm a lawyer" he says with a scoff.

"Lucky me, I married you for your looks" Leroy replies with a smirk as he spreads more butter onto his scone.

And Rachel instantly scolds the Afro American man _" Daddy!"_

Quinn watches the trio with interest as she eats her breakfast.

"Honey, it was time to tell you the truth" Hiram replies with a fake serious nod and Quinn chuckles behind her hand "Your father has never loved me for who I truly am" he says dramatically putting a hand to his forehead and closing his eyes "Lee just sees me as a hot piece" 

Leroy just nods solemnly at his daughter.

"You two are ridiculous" Rachel groans and sends an embarrassed smile to Quinn, who shakes her head, because she doesn't know what to say to this, her parents had never that playful banter over the table, if anything they would talk about their day and then trash talk people about people they knew.

* * *

The breakfast has a lull after that, Rachel goes to exercise in her elliptical and Quinn finds herself leaving the books to follow her example. 

She changes her clothes and puts on shorts and a white wife beater. The ponytail comes back just for this instance and Quinn grins at herself over the mirror. 

The power of seeing herself in a state that she likes never ceases to please her.

She walks down the stairs and goes straight to the basement, luckily for her, the Berry's have mats and weights she can use to burn out some steam and energy - also keep herself in shape, Quinn knows that her body isn't what it used to be before _birth_.

Her long missing abs are a testimony of it.

 _This is Britney Spears_ starts to play on her airpods and Quinn does some stretches to warm up her body.

An hour passes quickly after that and Quinn finds herself panting as she ends up her core exercises with some plank rolls.

She stands up and reaches for her phone with a sweaty hand, grimacing as the screen gets slapped with sweat.

Taking the edge of her shirt, Quinn swipes the screen and then checks her messages.

_Satan: good sleep, jennifer?_

Quinn scoffs and just sends a one quick two word sentence, her absolute favorite message to reply to her best friend.

_fuck you._

And begins to ascend the stairs, moving her head rhythmically to the beat of _Hold it Against Me._

Quinn opens the door to the first floor and decides to take a much needed sip of water, before going for a shower.

The kitchen is pretty much devoid of the Berry family and Quinn happily helps herself with a chilled bottle of water. She drinks gingerly from the bottle and quickly wipes the few drops running down her throat with her shirt and takes use of the fabric to, also wipe her neck and face with it, sweating is gross, but it's wonderful how clean her skin can be if she exercises and leaves her pores to breath for a little.

With a last sip, Quinn opens her eyes and sighs with contentment, still holding her shirt to her face 

" _Uhm_ \- "

And almost drops the bottle from her hand, but composes quickly enough to hold it as Rachel stands there under the arch of the kitchen with a blush. 

The girl is already showered and changed out of her own sportive wear, her long and dark hair mostly dry - Rachel is wearing absolutely no make up and Quinn blushes as she realizes her staring.

What's it about Rachel always seeing her when she has her shirt lifted up and her stomach is exposed? Why Quinn has to be always the one having those moments?

But if Quinn ever sees a shirtless Rachel...

"Do you need something?" Quinn asks with a breathless voice and maybe she can excuse herself on the fact she just exercised, but she knows the truth. She fixes her shirt and Rachel shakes her head, but then nods and it seems like she's worse than Quinn to deal with these weird tense moments.

"I was just - coming for some water" Rachel nods to the bottle on her hand and Quinn quickly opens the refrigerator and passes her one, not lingering on the touch "Thanks" Rachel replies with a quick nod and her hands play idly with the cap, but she makes no moves to actually open it.

Quinn just nods at her, sending one quick glance and decides to go to shower.

And it may be the best decision, because the vibe of the kitchen is too charged with something Quinn is afraid to put a name to it.

Inside the three walls of the shower stall, her mind tries to play her tricks, but she just swats them away and concentrates on cleaning herself and making it quick.

After the shower, Quinn walks out of the bathroom and remembers with a grimace that she's out of clean clothes and Hiram just put her clothes on the washing machine.

She remembers Rachel's words on their first day sharing the room and rolls her eyes, walking to the closet with careful steps.

_'In case, Quinn, that you find yourself with the need to wear anything else apart from your own clothes -' Rachel says motioning to the closet and Quinn frowns as she watches her host._

_'I won't' The blonde replies quickly as her eyes scan the clothes on the diva's body. She would prefer to wear a potato sack before wearing Rachel's clothes._

_'There's no need for asking, feel free to borrow any piece of fabric from my closet to help yourself, alright?' Rachel completes with a smile, ignoring her interruption._

And Quinn opens the closet and groans instantly 

Animal sweaters, short skirts and Mary Janes stare back at her and - _Seriously?_ Just shoot her dead, she may like some of those clothes _on_ Rachel, it doesn't mean that Quinn would ever want to wear them.

This quarantine truly _sucks_ in more ways than just this.

She reaches for a skirt and raises her brow, sure that won't fit her, Rachel is skinnier than her and yeah, Quinn is sure her butt wouldn't look to tame in it

Holding the towel tightly to her body, Quinn begins a search for the less embarrassing items inside this closet that would actually fit her.

Oh, _Saturdays_ , it's not even midday and she feels like dying already.

* * *


	7. day 8: goodbye, Betsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lusting after rachel, quinn finds herself fumbling with her stay at the berry's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a long time to write, but I'll finish this fic okay? okay! moving on!

* * *

Quinn tries to move the skirt to cover more of her pale legs, but the dark fabric just bounces up and goes back in place barely covering the top of her pale tights and she sighs tiredly, turning to see her backside on the mirror where the reflection shows how the black material of the skirt barely covers her ass.

At least, she can wear a baggy sweater over her bra and call it a day on the top front, but Quinn can't hide inside this room for the whole day, lunch is on her today - she _offered_ to make it - just because Rachel skirts won't fit her bottom.

And with resignation, Quinn walks up to the vanity, picking up her glasses and putting them on, checking her reflection on the mirror with a weary sigh. Her hair goes into a bun at the top of her head and here goes her best effort on day 8 of _Quarantine on the Berry's house._

Bring it on, life.

* * *

  
  


"Dad?"

Quinn heaves a deep sigh as she stirs the bechamel sauce on the pan and hears the voice of her current roommate from down the hallway of the house.

She guesses that avoiding her in a house of this size and over a time like this isn't too much of a choice, anyway.

Not only they are obligated to stay inside, but Rachel lives here, after all.

"Quinn, have you seen - "

The clatter of something heavy makes Quinn jump and almost drop the saucepan, but she's trained enough with her reflexes to tighten her grip on the cooking instrument so it doesn't fall onto the ground, not only saving it from going to waste, but burning herself with it.

Or worse, dropping the white sauce all over the borrowed clothes.

"What the _fuck_ , Rachel?" Quinn heaves loudly as she turns around to glare at the girl, who's holding her right hand to her chest and looking redder than a tomato.

On the ground of the kitchen is a photocopier machine or what it used to be of one.

"I - I didn't mean to scare you" Rachel mutters as she kneels to pick up the machinery, piece by piece and Quinn frowns at her, there's absolutely nothing to save there, why bother "This ridiculous thing just slipped out of my hands and I couldn't save it" The diva grumbles as she picks one part and an entire chunk of circuits and plastic falls from it.

"At least, you didn't hurt yourself" Quinn dismisses with a shake of her head, going back to her preparation and she grins as the sauce starts to get thicker in the pan "What is it anyway? Seems like an old fax or something" she comments with a disinterested tone.

She doesn't really care for the artefact, but Rachel looks quite sad about the poor thing and isn't like Quinn has anything else to think about.

More than the epidemic or the state of the world as a whole.

"An old printer" Rachel eventually replies with an evident pout in her words that Quinn can hear from her place at the stove and she scoffs lightly at it "My eyes are tired from reading through screen, I just wanted to print two papers and maybe some lyrics, but I couldn't remember how to use it and my father did - however, now it's just garbage" she laments.

 _'Sucks to be you'_ could have been a possible reply from Quinn before the quarantine.

However, they are now sharing a living space and clothes, Quinn can manage something nicer "Yeah I hate PDFs too" She comments lamely, thinking about their readinga "There's nothing like reading a good book" the blonde adds, before tasting the sauce and humming happily as the taste invades her mouth and senses.

"What are you cooking?"

She jumps again as Rachel appears over her shoulder.

"Stop doing that" Quinn reprimands her with a frown, putting a hand to her chest.

The brunette colours a little as she steps away from her "Sorry"

"Okay" Quinn dismisses as she shakes her head and concentrates on the boiling water in the other pot and moves to open a bag of pasta.

She quickly salts the water and then drops the pasta inside, lowering the heat as she puts the lid back.

"It's the sauce vegan?" 

Quinn closes her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose "Yes" She answers tightly, throwing a look to the ingredients by the counter where the veggie milk stands out.

Then she steps up to the counter, aligning the cutting table to chop the mushrooms with quick movements of her hands and the knife.

There aren't more oncoming questions and she dares a look away just to find Rachel watching her from the same place.

"What?" 

"N-Nothing" The brunette stammers and then moves to pick up the pieces of the broken machine all over again, her hands keep picking up pieces just for them to fall apart and finally, Rachel sighs, looking up at her with embarrassment written across her face "Never before I had seen someone live chopping something so fast, it was certainly, an _enlightening,_ experience" she confesses to the blonde in a fast confession.

This time, instead of feeling utterly annoyed by the girl, Quinn can't help but laugh as she goes back to her mushrooms at the cutting table, giving her back again to the girl.

"Rachel Berry, you are one strange little onion" she comments, going back to chopping.

There's an indignant huff behind her, but she doesn't dignify it, when more important matters are at hand.

Like cooking lunch.

"Oh, Rach - What you did to _Betsy?"_

The voice of Hiram enters the kitchen and Quinn can't help the snort that leaves her nose as she hears him.

God, The Berry's truly are a bunch of lunatics.

"Something smells delicious here" Leroy's comments as two pairs of steps enter the kitchen and she takes the cutting table to drop the cut mushrooms inside the frying pan to cook them and incorporate them with the sauce.

Quinn moves the spoon to him and the tall man takes it, tasting it with an expression of professionalism that would put the chefs at cooking shows to shame.

But then his serious expression breaks and he grins at her "You got skills, kid" he acknowledges with a nod, giving her back the spoon.

"It's just a sauce" She dismisses with a shrug, going back to her mushrooms, but his proud look doesn't go away and Quinn likes how proud he makes her feel of her preparation.

"We can't save _Betsy_ , Lee, look at her, she's completely destroyed!" Hiram exclaims from the floor, where he and Rachel are picking up the pieces of a destroyed old machine.

"We'll just order a new one" Leroy replies, rolling his eyes at his husband.

And both Rachel and Hiram gasp dramatically at his words.

They may be lunatics, but Quinn kind of likes their crazy a little bit.

"I can't believe you're suggesting such a thing, Lee!" 

"Daddy! Don't say it in front of her!"

"I'll just go put the table" Leroy says happily, giving Quinn a look, before moving away to pick a mantel and some glasses.

Quinn laughs and she instantly receives two matching glares from the ground, making her hide it behind a hand as she gently shakes the mushrooms at the pan.

* * *

  
  


Lunch goes smoothly, everyone seems to love her simple, yet tasteful preparation and Quinn gets more requests to cook during the rest of the stay at the house.

Somehow even Rachel comments on favour of the flavour of her cooking and it's settled that Quinn has now a free pass to use their kitchen whenever she wants.

She enters the kitchen, carrying their glasses as Rachel washes the dishes and she can't help but stop at the entry, her eyes lingering on the exposed tan skin of Rachel's calves as the girl stands there with her back to her.

Quinn bites her bottom lip as her eyes swipe over them, but the moment is short lived as she freezes over and realizes what she is doing.

Basically lusting after Rachel Berry.

"Quinn can you bring - _oh,_ there you are" 

She steps forward to Rachel with the glasses on her hands, giving them to the girl.

"And I'm the sneaky one" The brunette teases with a dorky grin.

Still swimming in a pool of her own thoughts, Quinn just nods mutely back as she exits the kitchen and walks towards the back yard, breathing heavily to herself, needing a moment of quietness.

But, unfortunately, or not so unfortunately, she isn't alone there.

"Everything alright?" Leroy asks, frowning back at her as he moves his book down and fixes his reading glasses.

Quinn stands there.

_No, everything isn't alright, sir, because it seems like I may be developing an attraction towards your daughter and this quarantine doesn't even let me get away from it._

"The quarantine is just…" Quinn replies, shrugging as she sits on the swinging seat, eyeing her company by the corner of her eye as she faces the green of the backyard, working on her breathing "I miss the outside" she comments the half truth.

She's kind of sick of staying inside, but isn't entirely true that's the reason why she is losing her mind. There's no actual way she would ever willingly talk about the real reason, even less possible to talk it with one of Rachel's fathers.

First, she would talk about it to Santana or the girl herself.

"Well, it's proven that prohibiting something just leads people to desire it even more" Leroy complies with a quirk of his lips, sending her a look "That's why reverse psychology is a thing" he adds with a serious nod.

Quinn knows he is talking about going outside, physical interaction and COVID-19 related stuff, but she can't help it as her mind goes directly back to Rachel.

"Seems fucked up" She comments sincerely and Leroy lifts both his eyebrows at her with a grin "Going outside, you know, pretty selfish" Quinn adds lamely.

Leroy shakes his head, sighing.

"Human nature is supposed to be based on instinct of survival" he explains slowly, looking away from her "But when you see a white guy walking down the street without a mask on, while talking about his body his choices- you think, eh, maybe humans deserve Corona a little bit" the older man comments and Quinn snorts loudly at his words.

 _"God,_ humanity is so stupid" Quinn comments, nodding at him, adjusting her glasses.

"Thank God they are or I wouldn't have a job" The man replies. He stands up from the swinging seat and turns to her "It's been a pleasure, but I'll continue this at my office" Leroy adds, shaking his book in the air and she nods, silently thanking him for giving her the space to think freely here.

"Thank you" Quinn comments, watching him go.

He waves at her, before closing the door to the house behind himself and leaving her to herself.

She crosses her arms over her chest and the gesture makes her remember who's clothes she's wearing. The black simple sweater over her abdomen smells a little like Rachel, like lavender and something else, it's sweet and airy and Quinn closes her eyes tightly at the memory of waking up with the girl sleeping above her, comes back to her.

Warm, soft, delicate skin.

Tan skin in a long neck and cheeks that she caressed softly, before going back to sleep. 

Quinn groans loudly, throwing her head back as the memory of her hammering heart finds her body again.

"Santana this is all your fault" 

The fact that she has to sleep every day next to that body seems like the worst torture to ever face, but Quinn can't help the sigh that leaves her as she remembers how comfortably she slept the night before.

Maybe isn't that bad.

Just _maybe_.

* * *


	8. day 14: goodbye, quinn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Quinn goes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This au started almost as a joke within twitter, then i did had an ethical problem about writing more of it, but i decided to rush a one last chapter to close the story and give you all some peace, please don't hate me, i have more fics and ideas to give and hopefully this won't be the last one.
> 
> hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_A few days later..._

“So, you're really going home huh?”

Rachel is standing by the stairs, a shy expression in her face as the blonde picks her bag from the bottom of the stairs and passes a hand through her hair. She doesn't even remember the last time she tied it or made something more elaborate than a braid.

Quarantine has been truly an experience for her in more ways than one.

“Well, it's been two weeks” Quinn replies with a shrug as she puts her bag over her shoulder “Quarantine is over for me, I gotta go”

The brunette seems conflicted as she speaks “It's been two good weeks I think” she steps closer to her “Like I didn't think we could survive it at first, but we did it” the girl says and there's something beyond magnetic in the way that she moves towards her, that the blonde can't help but reciprocate it, moving towards her too.

Finally, they stand closer, but still a whole foot apart and the rules about social distancing that Rachel is applying to them inevitably make Quinn chuckle as she thinks about how they have shared a bed and close spaces for the last fourteen days.

“Why are you laughing?” Rachel says with a grin, poking her shoulder.

“Nothing” Quinn answers, but her smile breaks and she laughs “Alright - I think it's dumb that you are standing there” she points with her hand to where Rachel is standing “just away from me, when we have been sharing a _bed_ for days now”

“Want me to come closer then?” Rachel teases as she descends from the stairs and finally into her personal space and something shifts dramatically as they find each other face to face, nose to nose, Quinn may be taller, but they are just at the right height to be looking into each other's eyes and the moment is charged like never before “Is it good now?” the girl asks breathily.

And the blonde nods as flashbacks of their sleeping arrangements, their evening watching movies, the exercise, finding each other half-naked by the door, everything just abouts plays in her mind as they lock gazes and she understands something.

But Rachel seems to beat her to it.

“Sometimes all you need is twenty seconds of insane courage. Just literally twenty seconds of just embarrassing bravery” The girl whispers, a hand moving to caress the blonde's cheek and her breath hitches as her eyes fall closed with the words “And I promise you, something great will come of it.”

And Quinn can't help it as her lips surge to kiss and caress the lips in front of her with fire, with care, with everything that has been building up for the last few days and, perhaps, time before that.

It's lighting, it's electricity, it's better than standing at the top of the cheerleading pyramid, because Quinn knows that if she were to fall now, Rachel would be there to catch her and somehow that makes the kiss a hundred times more powerful than anything else she has shared with someone in her whole life.

They sigh, they kiss and they seem to share the feeling.

Finally, they move apart and Quinn finds herself asking as she opens her eyes and just gazes at the beautiful face of the girl with so much adoration, she would slap herself just to find out if she is sleeping “Is that a damn quote from _We bought a zoo?”_ she whispers.

And Rachel giggles, opening her eyes and the sight of those brown orbs observing her back like she is something worth to look at, makes her go for another kiss and then another.

“Would you like to stay?” The small girl murmurs on her lips as she moves back, caressing her nose with her own, feeling her heart racing.

“I have to go home” Quinn comments with a slight frown, caressing the cheek of the girl “Also, I dont think your dads would like me to be sleeping next to you, after they know about _this”_ she remarks, pecking her lips once, then twice, and then another time just because there's a mortal virus and life is but a strange time and you should live it to the fullest.

“Quinn is right” 

Jumping apart, both look towards the top of the stairs, where Hiram is watching them with careful eyes, at his side, Leroy is shaking his head fervently “She got to go home and sleep in her own bed now” the man continues sternly.

 _“Hiram”_ Leroy counters with a warm smile as he hits his husband's shoulder, before looking at the girls again “What he meant, is that we are so glad you two figured out your feelings during the past few days, but now, Quinn should go home to spend quarantine with her mother, right?”

“Right” The blonde girl accepts with a nod, passing a hand through her hair as her cheeks burn bright red “So…” she trails, looking at the brunette girl, tilting her head “I'll call you?” 

“You must,” Rachel says with a warning in her voice and Quinn chuckles, picking her bag again, before turning to the door. 

“Thanks again for everything guys” Quinn exclaims, waving at the Berry men with a warm smile “I could never thank you enough for the past few days” she adds with a shy shrug.

“Shush, kid, it was our responsibility” Leroy dismisses, but she sees his expression and reads the appreciation there “Send a hug from me to your mother, okay?” 

“Will do” She says, before opening the door and sending one last smile to Rachel, who remains at the bottom of the stairs with a sad smile playing in her lips.

Quinn puts up her hand and waves shyly at the girl, but it doesn't feel like enough and both seem to surge for a last long hug that seems too short for their liking as both breath in and hold on tight.

“I'll miss you” Rachel whispers in her neck as the blonde shakes her head “And I really don't want you to go” 

But the blonde just moves back to look at her _“Hey”_ she says, holding her chin with her fingers “This will be over and we will go out for a date okay?” Quinn asks shakily, but it seems to be the right words as the girl surges to kiss her cheek, fulfilling her heart with the most undescriptable feeling.

“Don't forget me” Rachel says with shy eyes, just biting her lip as their hands entangle.

Quinn laughs “Impossible” she says, moving to kiss her chastely, too aware of the men still standing there “for that I would need to stop thinking about you first”

And she moves aparts, before she starts to convince the men to let her stay forever with them.

The steps towards her car are hard, to sit behind the steering wheel even worse, when she drives away, it just feels like a death sentence, but as she gets home and checks her messages, finding not less than 10 messages from one Miss Rachel Berry, Quinn can't stop smiling.

To lose herself and then find herself, she did a good damn job, not only finding love withing herself, but also finding love for someone else.

_I'm home._

She texts with a smile and the answer comes a second after.

_Rachel: the house seems empty without you :(_

_The end._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading it, this will be the last of this i will ever write and thanks for sticking with me, never thought this would have so many fans. thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> and..? is it worthy of being continued?


End file.
